Now i understand
by GSRFAN91
Summary: Sara gets hit at a crime scene. my little scenario what i think should have happened in the episode "Nesting dolls" :D xx :D NOW COMPLETE :D XOX
1. Chapter 1

**_hi guys again _**

**_new story for you all hehe :D_**

**_please review the goods, the bad the ugly _**

**_any is fine with me hehe_**

**_enjoy!!_**

"Grissom what do you have for me?" asked Sara while Grissom was handing out assignments

"Woman stabbed and beaten in her own home" Grissom replied while handing Sara the sheet

"10-1 its domestic abuse" Sara murmured

Grissom heard her and sighed lightly

"Who's with me?" Sara asked noticing everyone apart from Grissom had left the break room

"Me" Grissom answered

They eyes met and Sara tried remembering the last case she worked on with Grissom it was months ago she thought

"Come on Brass is waiting for us"Grissom continued while heading towards the exit of the lab and to his Tahoe in the car park.

Once Sara got into Grissoms Tahoe he started to head over to the crime scene.

They were sat in uncomfortable silence for most of the way

When Grissom glanced over at Sara and noticed she was in thought looking out of the passengers side window

"Sara are you going to be okay with this crime scene?" Grissom asked still looking at the road ahead

He waited for her to answer, but they was only silence in reply

He glanced over and realised she mustn't have heard him

"Sara" Grissom asked again a little louder

"Huh… oh sorry Griss" Sara said shaking her head

"I asked if this case is going to be okay?" Grissom repeated

"It'll be fine Griss" Sara was still looking out of the window when she replied.

They arrived at the crime scene and Sara jumped out of the car before Grissom could turn the engine off.

Sara joined Brass at the entrance of the house and waited for Grissom to join them.

"So what we got?" Sara asked Brass

"We have a woman Lisa Cornwell 35, stabbed multiple times in the abdomen and multiple bruised on her upper body" Brass informed Sara and grissom.

"Who called it in?" Grissom asked

"The husband, he's over there if you want to talk with him" Brass pointed over to where the husband was sat on the curb

"Thanks Brass, we'll have a chat with the husband later" Grissom said

Sara and Grissom entered the crime scene where David was taking the liver temperature from the DB.

" Hey guys, your Vic has been dead less than 2 hours " David informed Grissom and Sara

"Thanks David" Sara answered while getting her camera from her kit.

"Multiple blood spatter over the walls and carpet," Sara spoke while taking photos

"Consistent with the stabbing " Grissom answered taking pictures of the victim.

"-Alright David you can take her" Grissom told David.

"Okay see you in autopsy" David answered putting the body in a body bag and making his way out of the house.

Grissom and Sara finished the scene and headed toward the victims husband

"Hello sir what's your name?" Grissom asked stopping in front of the man who was now stood up

"My names Ted Cornwell"the husband said while shaking Grissoms hand

"Hi Ted I'm Gil Grissom and this is Sara Sidle"Grissom said pointing at Sara "we are from the las Vegas crime lab"

"Could you tell us what happened here?"

"I was out last night at a bar off strip called hi 5 I got home around 11.00pm and I found my wife like that," Ted said crying softly

"Okay sir how did you get them cuts on your hand?" Sara asked glancing at grissom to look

"Oh.Err. I had a fight when I got out of the bar this guy drunk as hell started fighting with me" Ted answered

"Is it okay if we take your fingerprints, DNA and swab them cuts on your hands?"

Grissom asked bending down into his kit to retrieve a cotton swab

"Why do you want my DNA?" Ted asked nervously

"So we can exclude them from our crime scene" Sara answered

"Shouldn't I wait till my lawyer gets here?" Ted asked glancing around nervously

"Why have you got something to hide? Maybe the fact you beaten and killed your wife!" Sara said raising her voice

"Don't talk to me like that lady" Ted pointed at Sara

"Sara stop it and wait in the car"Grissom angrily said

Ignoring what Grissom told her Sara yelled, "don't point at me " pushing his hand from her face

"You bitch!" Ted screamed and punched Sara in the jaw; Sara fell back on the floor with the force

"Sara!" Grissom yelled grabbing teds arms and holding them behind his back so he couldn't hit anyone else

Two officers ran over after seeing the commotion and got hold of Ted

"Take him out of my sight!" Grissom yelled

"Sara you okay?" Grissom asked softly kneeling in front of Sara who was now leaning against the wall

"Yeah im fine Griss" Sara said touching her jaw and winced

"Come on we will get back to the lab and put some ice on that it doesn't look good" Grissom said getting hold of Sara's hands and helping her up of the ground.

Once Sara stood Grissom placed his hand on the small of Saras back and leaded her to his Tahoe.

**_Thanks for reading chapter 2 will be up soon_**

**_please review_**

**_xx :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

Once inside the Tahoe Grissom turned to Sara and asked" Sara what the hell was you doing out there! You know you don't harass witnesses!"

"He is not a witness Grissom he did it look what he did to me I can only imagine what he did to Lisa!" Sara said looking away from Grissom

"Sara you cant get attached to a case like this it can incriminate any evidence and also its unhealthy" Grissom said still gazing at her

"Whatever Grissom I cant help feeling sympathy for the victims!" Sara said still not meeting up with Grissom gaze

"Why Sara?" Grissom asked softly

"Leave it alone" Sara said angrily

"No Sara" Grissom whispered

"Grissom please I don't need this right now!" Sara yelled

"Fine Sara your off the case and im going to take you home you have the night off" Grissom said starting his car

"What you cant do that Grissom!" Sara said raising her voice

"I can and I have" Grissom said softly still not taking his eyes from the road

"Whatever Grissom" Sara murmured

Gissom sighed softly.

Saras apartment wasn't a long drive from the crime scene and they was an uncomfortable silence through the whole drive

Once Grissom pulled up at Saras apartment he turned round expecting to talk to Sara, but Sara bolted from the Tahoe and into her apartment

Grissom sighed

_What shall I do_ he thought _I need to know why do these cases bother her before she self destructs _

Grissom was at in his car for more then 20 minutes before turning the engine off and heading towards Sara's apartment.

--

_**please review**_

**_ :D hehe_**

**_go on i know you want to just click down there on the left and tell me what you thing good,bad, ugly :D_**

_**i know this was short but next chapter will be up soon**_

**_xx 3_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**thanks for the reviews**_

**_thanks to coldtrain who suggested this title :D_**

xx

**_chapter 3_**

_Why the hell did you th_at Sara thought sobbing in her bedroom

_Why couldn't you just let it over your head you now know your going to have to explain to Grissom why these cases bother you _

Sara sobbed harder when she touched her cheek relizing what had happened that day

Sara sighed laid on her bed in a ball position and fell asleep

--

**Knock knock knock**

_Sara come on I know your there_ Grissom thought

**Knock knock**

Grissom knocked again

_I been knocking for the last 5 minutes_ Grissom thought

He checked to see if the door was open and saw it was

He headed in to her apartment and noticed Sara never bothered to turn the lights on

"Sara" Grissom said loudly

No answer

"Sara" Grissom repeated making his way through Sara's apartment

He got to what he assumed as her bedroom

"Sara" Grissom said again and opening the door and the sight he saw melt his heart

Grissom didn't want to wake Sara up but he knew he had to sort this mess out before he got Ecklie on his back

"Sara" Grissom said a little bit louder turning on the light

"Huh... Oh My God Grissom what you doing here!" Sara yelled rubbing her eyes and jumping off her bed

"The door was open, Honey you been crying?" Grissom asked noticing the dried tears on her cheek

"What's it matter?" Sara answered angrily wiping her cheeks and catching her bruise, which was forming on her face

"Ouch" Sara murmured

"Oh ill go get some ice for that"Grissom said leaving Saras room and headed back in to the kitchen to get some ice from her freezer

_What the hell is he doing here_ Sara thought _oh my god he even saw me cry God Sidle compose yourself_

"Here you go" Grissom said pulling Sara out of her thoughts

"Erm thanks" Sara mummered getting the ice of Grissom and putting it on her jaw

"Ouch" Sara whispered

"Hurt much" Grissom asked he got a _dont start_ glare of Sara,

"Oh okay then" he laughed slightly

"Err Sara we need to talk about what happened" Grissom asked feeling slightly uncomfortable

"I know Griss I was out of order today I am sorry I guess im fired" Sara said softly

"I don't know Sara I haven't been back to the lab to find out" Grissom sighed

"Your suppose to be on shift" Sara gasped

"Why do these cases bother you so much?" Grissom asked ignoring saras comment

Sara sat back down on her bed, leaned against the headboard and pulled her knees to her chest

"When I was younger they was always arguments in my house, every night my father came home drunk and use to pick and argument with my mother" Sara stopped to take a deep breath and Grissom sat at the edge of the bed letting her know he's listening

"My father use to beat my mother up all the time they was endless trips to the hospital for me and her" Sara was sobbing so hard now Grissom took hold of her hand and held it for comfort

"One night my father had beaten me up pretty bad and turned toward my mother put that's when she stabbed him"

Sara cried for more then 10 minutes before continuing, Grissom had somehow ended up next to Sara with his arm around he holding her tight.

"I remember it all, the looks I became the girl who's mother stabbed her father to death, all the foster homes I went into thought I was a broken girl" Sara cried into Grissom chest she felt safe with him

"Shh honey its okay" He whispered into her hair holding her while the sobs shook through her.

_now i understand _Grissom thought

He hated seeing Sara cry and his heart was breaking with every minute

"Do yo think there's a murder gene?" sara asked inbetween sobs

"I dont believe genes are a predictar to violent behaviour" grissom answered stoking her hair,

Sara nodded to let Grissom know she understood.

After what seemed like ages of Sara crying over her lost childhood he heard her breathing had evened out

He pulled his arm from around her shoulders and laid Sara on her bed and placed a blanket over her which he found at the bottom of the bed.

"Goodnight Sara" Grissom whispered and headed to leave the room

"Please don't leave me," Sara whispered

"I was going to sleep on the couch" Grissom answered

"Please Gil im scared" Sara whispered, a sob escaped her

"Okay honey" Grissom said turning of the light and taking his shoes off he lay under the blanket and Sara laid herself on his chest

Grissom placed his arm around her and pulled her in tighter in a protective grip

"Thank you Gil" Sara whispered into his chest

Grissom smiled slightly at the thought of his first name no one ever called him that except his mother

"Its okay goodnight honey" Grissom said kissing Sara's hair

Sara smiled and fell straight to sleep

**_Please review_**

**_if you hate it, love it, doesnt matter_**

**_please tell me what you think :D_**

**_chapter 4 will be up soon_**

**_xx_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**thankyou for reviews**_

_**chapter 4**_

_**Next morning**_

Grissom woke up and felt a wait on his chest

He looked down and saw Sara asleep on his chest _she looks so peaceful_ he thought

He knew he did the right thing last night he felt happy waking up with her he could get use to this

Sara woke up and wiped the sleep from her eyes she looked up and her eyes met with the blue eyes she fell in love with years ago

"Hey" Sara said smiling

"Good morning honey you okay" Grissom asked

"Im feeling a lot better this morning" Sara grinned

Grissom stroked the fully formed bruise on saras jaw

"Does it hurt much?" Grissom asked softly

"Not alot" Sara replied in a soft voice

They where sat in silence just staring intensly into each others eyes

"You hungry?" Grissom asked a couple of minutes later moving of the bed

"Huh"Sara asked confused

"Ill make breakfast you hungry?" Grissom asked again smiling at Sara's confused face

"Whatcha making?" Sara said getting up out of bed and stretching

"Pancakes" Grissom replied then headed out of the room to the kitchen/living room

"Pancakes?" Sara questioned raising her voice so he could hear

"Yep" he laughed

Sara exited her bedroom and followed Grissom to the kitchen.

She sat at the table and watched Grissom get the food from her cupboards and set up

_Wow _she thought _he knows where everything is and he cooks! And he is in my house_

_God I am so happy but what if he pushes me away?? _

Sara snapped out of thought when Grissom asked where the plates was

"Third cupboard to your left"Sara answered with a smile

Grissom found the plates and started to make the coffee

After 5 minutes Grissom placed the cups of coffee on the table followed by the plates with pancakes

"Wow you cook," Sara said grinning

Grissom just shrugged his shoulders and took a seat opposite Sara and started eating

Sara watch him sit down before she tucked into her pancakes

While there was eating there breakfast they shared a few glances at each other

As soon as Sara finished Grissom got up and took her plate to the sink

"Thanks Gil that was lovely" Sara said taking a sip of her coffee

"No worries" Grissom answered while still having his back to her putting hot water in to the sink

"What you doing?" Sara asked now standing beside him

Grissom jumped slightly from how Sara creeped up at him

"Am washing up" Grissom asked slightly confused

"You made breakfast I should wash up," Sara said trying to move Grissom away from the sink

Grissom started laughing "Sara you don't think you could move me do you?"

"I bet I can " Sara shoot Grissom a dare look

"Okay okay before we hurt ourselves how about I wash and you dry would that be fair?" Grissom asked still laughing

"Deal" Sara said grabbing a towel from the drawer

--

"Grissom can I ask you something?" Sara asked finishing of the last plate and putting it in the cupboard

"Sure" Grissom replied taking a seat on the couch with a freshly made cup of coffee

"Why aren't you at work?" Sara asked taking a seat next to Grissom

"I told Ecklie I had some business to attend to"Grissom replied taking a sip of his drink

_Grissoms phone started to ring_

"Speak about the devil"Grissom sighed placing his cup on the table in front of him and flipped his phone up.

"Grissom"

"Grissom where the hell are you your suppose to be on shift!"

"Hello Ecklie"Grissom sighed

"Grissom I want your arse down here at the lab now we need to discuss what happened last night!" Ecklie said angrily and put the phone down

Grissom put his phone down and sighed deeply

"Im in trouble aren't I " Sara whispered looking at the floor

"I really don't know im going to go down and see what's happening" Grissom said getting his shoes and jacket

"Ill swing by later and fill you in okay" Grissom said heading towards the door

"Thanks again Grissom" Sara said smiling

Grissom replied with a smile and headed to his Tahoe

--

c_**hapter 5 will soon be up**_

_**again thankyou for reviews :D**_

_**please review**_

_**xxxxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_again thankyou for reviews_**

**_chapter 5_**

Grissom pulled up outside the crime lab and made his way to Ecklie's office

"You wanted to speak to me"Grissom asked walking into Ecklie's office without knocking

"Yes take a seat Grissom" Ecklie said putting some papers in a folder

"Could you tell me what happened yesterday at the crime scene?"

"Sara got assaulted of the suspect" Grissom sighed taking a seat across from Ecklie

"Ted Cornwell has filled a complaint about Sara saying she harassed him"Ecklie sighed about Grissom blunt answer

"She may have but that doesn't excuse assaulting Sara" Grissom explained

"But this has been happening a lot Grissom with Sara don't you think?" Ecklie asked

"Yes but every CSI has a certain case what affects them" Grissom said he couldnt be bothered with Ecklie today

"Grissom, Sara as berated witnesses, she disrespects the people she works with and she lucks her way out of a DUI, Grissom if you really documented her performance they would be dozens more, that's not the kind of person I want in my lab"Eklie said raising his voice.

"Ecklie she is a great criminologist and I need her" Grissom sighed

"Im sure you do" Ecklie said sarcastically

"Okay Ecklie what do you want me to do?" Grissom said annoyed by his sarcasm

"I want you to fire her"Ecklie snarled

"I am not firing her the lab needs her" Grissom exclaimed

Grissom stared at Ecklie with anger in his eyes

"Fine Grissom she's suspended for two week without pay" Ecklie sighed

"Fine" Grissom replied heading out of the door

"Where you going?" Ecklie asked

"Well I have to inform Sara about this and besides it's my night off" Grissom asked confused about his question

"Grissom, Sara is a loose cannon and she's all yours" Ecklie snarled

Grissom ignored him and walked out of Ecklies office.

On his way to his car Grissom bumped into Nick and Warrick,

"Hey guys i need a favour"

"Whats up boss?"Nick asked

"I need you to take over mine and Sara's case"

"Okay boss" Warrick replied

"Ted cornwell is in custody please process him, Brass will fill you in, i have to go"Grissom finished waving his hand and headed for his car.

**_chapter 6 will be up soon_**

**_more reviews please hehe :D_**

**_xx_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_thanks for reviews :D_**

**chapter 6**

_I wonder what's going to happen I cant lose the job I cant lose grissom oh god _Sara thought she has been sat on the couch for an hour and she feels like she was loosing her mind waiting for some news.

_**Knock knock**_

Sara jumped up and headed for the door she knew who it is,

"Hey"Grissom said leaning against the doorframe

"Hey come in" Sara opened the door wider so he could enter

"You want a drink?" Sara asked

"No thanks, I have some news"

"Ecklie" Sara murmured

"He wanted me to fire you" Grissom sighed

"I figured" Sara said taking a seat back on the couch

"I told him I couldn't fire you I needed you" Grissom said looking at his hands

Sara looked up surprised of what he just said, _is he nervous _she thought.

Grissom met her gaze smiled and headed to sit next to her on the couch

"So what's going to happen with me?" Sara asked softly

"Ecklie has given you a two week suspension with no pay" Grissom said smiling lightly at how Sara relaxed after saying this.

"Thank god I thought I was going to lose my job" she sighed

"You nearly did" Grissom grinned.

"Thank you Gil" Sara whispered giving Grissom a kiss on the cheek

_Oh my god did I just kiss him oh no _Sara thought

_Oh my god did she just kiss me oh god G_rissom thought

They both looked intensely at each other Sara noticed something in Grissoms eyes

But thought nothing of it

"Grissom im sorry" Sara said moving away from him.

Hurt flashed in Grissoms eyes and she saw it.

"There nothing to be sorry about" Grissom said softly moving closer to Sara and taking her hand

"Grissom have you been drinking?" Sara asked slightly worried

"No honey" grissom laughed

"Sara I still don't know what to do about this but I would like to try"

Grissom said moving his hand to caress the bruise on her cheek

"Grissom are you sure?" Sara asked uncertainly

"I haven't been more sure of anything" Grissom smiled still caressing her cheek

Sara smiled trying to hold the tears back

"Honey what's wrong" Grissom asked confused when he saw tears in her eyes

"Oh nothing Gil im just so happy" Sara smiled

"I know it took me ages to figure out but I promise I will make it up to you"Grissom said taking both of Sara's hand in his.

Grissoms face was so close to Saras now she could feel his breath on her cheek

Sara leaned in and lightly kissed grissoms lips then pulled back slightly

Grissom pulled her back in and passionately kissed her.

_**(Ring ring ring)**_

Grissom hesitated before pulling back from the kiss and cursed under his breath,

"Grissom"

"hey Gil, just letting you know we've got Ted Cornwell, he confessed"

"Great thanks Brass"

Grissom flipped his phone down,turned to Sara and grinned.

"You've got him!" Sara said happily

"Yeah he confessed" Grissom answered taking hold of Sara's hands

"Thankyou for everything Gil,"

"No need to thank me, i have been bling for all these years, but i promise you i will make it up to you" Grissom said planting a kiss on the back of Sara's hand.

"Finally" Sara grinned.

"Come on, i'll start by taking you out for dinner" Grissom said while standing up and pulling Sara up with him.

Sara wrapped her arms around Grissom's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Grissom suprised Sara by deepening the kiss and pulling her tighter into him.

The kiss held nothing but love and trust.

Sara pulled back for the need of oxygen and leaned her forhead on Grissoms.

They was stood like that till their breathing had returned to normal.

"I love you,and i know it has took me years to admit these feelings for you but, now i know, i never want to let you go"Grissom said while looking into Saras eyes.

"I love you too, and i'm never lettin go" Sara smiled her 100 watt smile before claiming his mouth for a third kiss.

**_The end_**

_A/n- Sorry i cut it a little short , i was going to put a kidnapping in it but thought it would ruin the story what do you think? i have started on a new story and i wanted to finish this one before i post it._

_Thankyou for reading i hoped you enjoyed it! :D_

_And thankyou for reviews they help me with the story and my writing :D_

_Thanks again!_

_xxx_

**_please review :D_**

**_xx_**


End file.
